


Eternamente junto a tí

by Divy_Shakti



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divy_Shakti/pseuds/Divy_Shakti
Summary: Peter se había ido, solo había dejado una vieja foto en el reverso de esta "Eternamente junto a tí"
Relationships: Laura Kinney & Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Laura Kinney/Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Kudos: 5





	1. #1

(No me pertenece Marvel, ni Fox, ni Disney, ni Six Flags, ni todo aquello referente a Copy-Writte)

El hombre llamado James "Logan" Howlett nunca amaba con fuerzas, bueno, quizá la primera vez sí, pero era confuso y el primer amor nunca se olvida. Hasta que se dio cuenta de las benditas consecuencias de su mutación (eran benditas ya qué si no hubiera vivido lo suficiente no hubiera conocido al amor de su vida). Y no amaba por sentirse desdichado o desafortunado. No amaba porque para él era algo tan fugaz, como una tarde en un parque de diversiones (no cualquier parque algún parque como Six Flags o Disneylandía); era lindo, aceleraba el corazón y te llevaba a mundos inimaginables.

O era la forma en la que Quicksilver le había explicado que era la forma de amar de Logan y no estaba tan errado. Tenía una vida muy longeva; no podía darse el lujo de amar con todas sus fuerzas si para las siguientes décadas aquel amor profesado era tan fugaz y efímero como un castillo de arena a la orilla del mar. La vida de una persona Inmortal como Logan era muy solitaria, a tal grado ese sentimiento estaba tatuado justo al lado de su corazón, para que no olvidara lo que era y lo que sería el resto de su vida. Aún que la palabra soledad se difuminaba al son de las notas de Rush, Pink Floyd y demás bandas que a Peter le gustaba.

Lamentablemente para Logan con todas las vidas que había tenido, dentro de su corazón a un podían sentirse los fuegos artificiales y las montañas rusas. Esa era la forma en la que definía el castaño a Peter Django (Lesher) Maximoff. No lo demostraba en gestos; Logan no supo lo que era amar con intensidad, pasión y devoción hasta que conoció dicho velocista. Y se percató que todos aquellos viejos amores nunca se compararon con lo que pudo sentir con el mocoso, nunca. Él era único, a tal grado de que pudo darse el lujo de olvidar la soledad. Soñar con la vida nómada y comenzar nuevamente a amar de verdad.

.

Cuarentaicinco años habían pasado desde que "su niño" o "mocoso" había salido de la mansión Xavier, cuarentaicinco años en los que entre misiones, se daba un tiempo para buscar por él mundo aquel pedazo de alma que le había abandonado. Por su mente le daba vueltas constantemente la razón por la que le había dejado, Lo creyó imposible, pasado los años. La famosa esperanza, sentimiento que unía a todo los X-men, más que la solidaridad, la amistad, el amor, la felicidad. Todo radicaba en la esperanza, por un mejor mañana. Para todos aquellos integrantes de ese mundo llamado tierra.

Peter Maximoff era predecible, bueno, no del todo. Se había vuelto predecible con Logan y eso le encantaba al mayor. La entera necesidad de Peter por estar con él, incluso más que su hermanita, incluso más que sus compañeros, incluso más que su padre. Conocía cada parte de él, era, era transparente los ojos del peliplateado sabían expresar perfectamente todo. Hasta que aquellos ojos marrones y dulces se tornaron turbios ese día. Todo aquello había ocurrido tres meses antes cuando de verdad temió que podía perder a Peter.

Flash Back

Peter había parado a la enfermería ya que Juggernaut había terminado por acertarle un puñetazo en el costado lanzándolo a metros de distancia. El peliplateado veía el lado amable de aquello era un llano donde habían peleado y de haberle estampado en alguna parte el impacto hubiera sido mayor; rio a pesar de tener tres costillas rotas, bueno, eso dijo antes de quedar inconsciente. Logan temió perder a su niño.

Fueron días en los que Peter no había despertado, la primera vez que un golpe lo había noqueado lo suficiente para dejarle inconsciente. Trataba de hacer su rutuna normal y cuando menos se había dado cuenta lo estaba estado esperando en su cuarto terminando una clase, o caminaba por los pasillos con las fosas nasales abiertas para seguir el rastro plateado. Recordó los fines de semana ahí Peter se daba el lujo de no usar su mutación y se apretaba a la cintura del mayor en aquella motocicleta. De la misma manera fueron noches en las que la mata plateada saltaba en su cama para dormir juntos. La mayor parte de las veces el de ojos marrones solo tenía que subir al cuerpo del mayor y utilizar aquel tono tan sugerente para que el de ojos ámbar entendiera lo que el menor demandaba. Soltando pequeños gemidos, ya que la casa era de paredes pequeñas y cualquiera podría oírlos. Si no era el caso de desfogarse Peter pegaba su espalda al pecho del mayor y este lo cubría con su gran cuerpo, sus bastos brazos le protegían hasta el alba y el mismo joven se escabullía de nuevo a su cuarto antes de que Erick (como solía decirle a su padre) se diera cuenta.

Al fin después de dos semanas, despertó con aquella sonrisa tan fina. Con el mismo cabello revuelto y la misma intensidad con la que llegaba a inundar el ser de Logan. Si se comparaban complexiones Wolverine era más corpulento, por ende más grande. ¿El velocista? él era grande en sí, inundaba todo el cuerpo del de ojos ámbar, desde el espacio en medio de los dedos de los pies, entre las uñas, los poros, el hueco entre el globo ocular y los parpados. Este solo ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Así de grande era la presencia de Peter. El menor se sorprendió cuando el mayor ya lo aprisionaba en sus brazos. Peter comenzaba a decir incoherencias como siempre, Logan cerraba los ojos agradeciendo a quién sabe quién por darle una oportunidad de tener al Peter de siempre.

A un costado de la camilla, el Lobezno aprovecho que él menor se había quedado dormido nuevamente y un arrebato de querer expulsar todo el temor que tenía dentro, lo sacó en forma sonora, grave error:

"Eres lo más importante que tengo y por más que quieras no mueras, por más que quieras no envejezcas. Mantente y mantenme vivo, yo un ser inmortal no me importaría acabar con mi vida él día que me hagas falta (sacó un bufido) como si eso se pudiera. Como si pudieras estar... eternamente junto a mi"

Esa noche Logan había sacado una lagrima, y sus palabras eran tan profundas que podían cortar de la misma manera que sus garras el tiempo. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta que Peter estaba despierto y que había parpadeado lo suficiente rápido como para ver aquella lagrima la cual ya estaba debajo del pómulo. Peter sintió el miedo de Logan y a modo de disimulo giro su cuerpo para quedar a espaldas del mayor, una vez que este salió de la enfermería no pudo evitar poner sus puños pegados a sus pestañas y sacar sus propias lágrimas. El velocista nunca se había cuestionado que sería de la vida del viejo el día que él fuera. O quizá si se lo había cuestionado, no obstante el veía todo con un amor juvenil e inexperto. Muy apenas pensaba en que comería el día siguiente, y Logan venía con aquellas palabras. A los ojos de Logan, Peter era su todo. Era una carga tan grande. El cargar los sentimientos de un hombre que no puede morir. Pero, no estaba en él poder vivir muchos años, ¿o sí?

Al día siguiente algo había cambiado en la mirada de Peter ya no lucia como la de un niño, aún conservaba su optimismo, pero, ya no era el mismo. Se había introducido una idea en su mente y ya no se la pudo sacar de la cabeza. Una idea que hace que un niño deje de ser eso, un infante, pensaba en su futuro y el de Logan.

Poco antes de que terminaran esos tres meses. Peter le había pedido a Logan ir al mar a quedarse un fin de semana. Incluso pidió intercesión de Charles y Raven para con Erick. Cosa que logro con éxito. Fue la última vez que pudo ver aquellos ojos castaños mirándole con morbo, pudo besar cada parte del rostro menor, como sus pezones y dentro de sus muslos dejando mordidas en aquellos últimos; había explorado cada parte del menor con sus dígitos había rosado toda la columna haciéndole estremecer para llegar aquellos glúteos tan firmes, amasándoles, hundiendo sus dedos entre estas hasta llegar a la entrada.

"Viejo, ¿Alguna vez te has sentido solo?"

Logan se quedó un rato contemplando los rayos del sol mientras clavaba su barbilla en la mollera del menor "No mocoso, ya no" Peter entendía que era gracias a él. Por una parte se sentía bien y por otra parte no.

"Daría lo que sea para estar eternamente junto a ti..."

Fueron las mismas palabras que había usado aquella vez en la inconciencia del de ojos marrón. Y las mismas palabras que habían entrado en la cabeza del velocista como un taladro. Y también para poner en la contraparte de aquella foto que Logan no sabía en qué momento Peter la había tomado: Era Peter sosteniendo la cámara con ambas manos y lobezno atrás, recostado en el hombro del menor, dormido; abrazándole como era costumbre Eternamente junto a ti.

Como se había dicho a Peter se clavó las palabras en su mente, en su corazón, en sus tobillos, en sus manos, a un lado del costado no obstado fue a Logan quién le toco cargar aquella cruz. Se culpó muchos años por ello. Creyó que esta era una clase de broma, ya hace mucho tiempo de esa fase del velocista. Al día siguiente que el menor no había llegado a su cuarto disimulando no haber dormido con él con su acostumbrado "buenos días viejo", tampoco se había presentado a clases. Y Raven estaba como loca buscando no sé qué por la escuela, más tarde nos enteramos que era el casco de Shaw. Ya que Magneto usaba el que le había dado Apocalipsis. Las primeras horas fueron soportables, los primeros días se negaba que su amante se había ido. Pasaron los meses y fue más preocupante su ida fue definitiva, el propósito de nunca volverse a encontrar. Cualquier lugar al que Peter hubiera ido deseaba no ser localizado.

Fin del Flash Back

La soledad que ahora estaba depositada en su mente, luchaba con la esperanza inundada en su corazón, su niño se había ido, dejando solo el tronar de los cohetes arificiales, las subidas eternas de las montañas esperando cuando poder bajar. Un parque temático intacto, solo que carente de personas, de niños jugando por doquier, vendedores de comida, espectáculos al aire libre. Un hermoso parque de diversiones color plateado haciéndose polvo con el pasar de los años.

Cuarentaicinco años después de aquel devastador suceso donde la mayoría de los mutantes habían muerto o por culpa de aquel suero milagroso como los humanos habían optado llamar, habían perdido sus habilidades Rouge fue una de ellas, el suero también le había sido suministrado a Magneto en contra de su voluntad.

Erick, ¿Qué ocurrió con Erick?, al parecer el amor que le había profesado al Profesor no era suficiente y cuando no tuviera nada que le atara a la mansión, se marchó, haciendo su legión de mutantes. Y había hecho de Jean parte de aquel grupo de súper villanos. Ella también había muerto pocos días después de despertar al fénix, antes de Erick y Jean había muerto. Scott por manos de esta última.

Regresando a la muerte de Erick, transitando las calles alguien le había identificado y le habían golpeado hasta quedar molido e irreconocible. Cuando Charles se había enterado no dudo en hacer una lápida en su nombre justo al lado de la Jean, la de Scott, la de Storm. Ororo había muerto en otro suceso. Por qué independientemente de que humanos y mutantes lucharan entre ellos, había un mal mayor del cual no se preocuparon sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde. 

Kurt, Warren, Jubile, Rouge, Bobby, John, Raven, Hank, la lista podía continuar, todos muertos. De una u otra manera. De una manera estúpida como el pelear los unos contra los otros, o por una verdadera razón como una enfermedad mortal. Conforme iban muriendo la esperanza de Logan iba muriendo de apoco. Probablemente Peter ya estaría en las mismas condiciones que los demas en alguna parte del mundo. Sacudía su cabeza y pensaba mejor que Peter estaba feliz en alguna parte del mundo aún que no fuera con él, verle feliz era mejor que verle dormir como aquellas dos estúpidas semans. Después de cuarentaicinco años Logan había optado por descansar su alma bañada de plata y no lo decía por el adamantium.

Ahora estaba Logan viviendo en una casa fuera del todas las pérdidas, cansado de buscar a Peter, si no lo había encontrado en cuarentaicinco años ¿Qué le haría pensar que lo encontraría ese día en el que decidió mandar todo al carajo?, eso incluía su vida como X-men, eso era porque ya no habían X-men, ni hermandad de mutantes, ni algún propósito para seguir aquello, en la actualidad habían muchos otros grupos de súper héroes donde los mutantes los cuales a él no le importaba conocer, estaban a salvo. Para ser simplemente Logan.

Llevaba dos semanas que había encontrado aquella casa abandonada en medio de la nada viviendo de la obra, de caminar y de sus recuerdos con Peter.

.

"Wow, ¿y no te duele cuando las sacas?"

Después de un rato de pensarlo susurró "todo el tiempo"

Peter había creído que a Logan no le gustaría hablar de aquello por lo que cambio de tema "yo sé que tú no me conoces, pero yo te conozco a ti, tu eres Logan y yo soy Peter Maximoff, mucho gusto" había levantado su mano con el fin de estrecharla.

Él no había dicho nada, solo miraba alrededor a los demás mutantes que le miraban con miedo mientras su cuadro terminaba frente al rostro sonriente de Peter con la mano a un extendida "¿gusto?".

.

A veces miraba la foto de su niño y solo a veces porque temía que su memoria le fallara, no recordándolo como realmente es. Dudando olvidar aquella piel tan suave, los ojos amielados, los labios delgados, la sedosidad de su cabello, la parte sensible al costado de su espalda y aquel olor a vainilla...

Ese día estaban juntos en la bañera a Peter se le había ocurrido la genial idea de comprar jabón con burbujas. Pero como no venían instrucciones de cómo ponerse le había puesto medio bote y para cuando la tina estaba llena ya estaban ahogándose, y el movimiento de Peter no ayudaba para nada.

"Logan, recuérdame como Quicksilver el integrante de los X-men y no como el mocoso que soy"

Dejándose hundir en las burbujas. Logan soltó una gran carcajada, como no creía tener eso sorprendió a Peter levantándole de su tumba de burbujas. Tenía un ridículo cono de burbujas de barba cuando se levantó, produciendo una carcajada más grande en el mayor. Este por la ofensa le hizo un sombrero con la espuma.

Con su niño encontraba una faceta que nunca había encontrado en él, una en la que se pudiera relajar. Su infancia no fue muy agradable, según los pocos recuerdos que conservaba mucho menos su juventud. Sonreír no era una de sus mayores prioridades, y con Peter todo aquello era tan fácil.

.

"Viejo subamos a aquel" El nombrado se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que había pedido una montaña rusa.

"Mocoso, tu corres más rápido que eso" lo dijo de manera escéptica.

"yo sí, tu no" lo jalo hasta que llegaron a la fila "Vamos te va a gustar"

Una vez dentro del carrito y el señor se asegurara que todo estaba en orden arranco el juego. Logan pensó en lo aburrido que era esperar hasta que llegó la bajada. Eso lo tomo de sorpresa presionando sus manos en el cinturón. De nuevo una subida Logan ya estaba entendiendo a donde llevaba esto soltándose de golpe soltando un grito, la siguiente vez que comenzaron una nueva serie de subidas y bajadas, haciendo muecas durante el proceso. Una vez terminado el juego a un con aquella natural sonrisa miro a Peter el cual estaba embelesado con el aspecto del mayor. Fue una de las mejores emociones de su vida. Desde aquel día su lugar favorito para pasarlo con el menor eran las ferias y parques temáticos.

.

El alma de Logan se asemejaba al desierto, era solitario e inmenso ausente de cualquier persona y a pesar de todo encendido, inundado de calidez. A pesar de todos esos el amor de Peter brillaba como la primera vez que había aceptado aquel amor. Construyendo un mundo mágico dentro de él.

Peter estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama iluminado por la luz de la luna menguante, una vez que decidió levantarse un hilo de semen y sangre corría por su muslo, antes de entrar al baño volteo a ver a Logan que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos "¿Viejo?, he viejo, viejo, viejo"

"¿Si mocoso?" como una bofetada sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos por aquella escena, luz de plata sobre la plata. Haciendo del hilo de sangre más llamativo.

"tú y yo... ¿Qué somos?"

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"Llevamos haciendo esto hace un par de semanas y besado desde hace un mes, también a veces vamos a la feria, al cine y hacemos esas cosas cursis ¿Acaso soy tu.... amante?"

Al poco rato Logan se levantó acercándose a su rayito de plata abrazándolo de frente, mirando esos ojos como de plato "no" de una manera escueta

Aquellos ojos de cachorro se apachurraron junto con su mirada y sus labios apretujados "no es justo"

Logan levanto la ceja sacando un gruñido con ello "¿No es justo no quererte como amante?"

"si"

"un amante es un amor secreto, yo te quiero como novio" al escuchar eso Peter había esbozado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cuando menos se había dado cuenta de su rubor ocultó su rostro en el pecho del mayor.

"Logan es mi novio" se dijo para sí mismo mientras sonreía, lentamente levantó el rostro encontrándose los ojos del Lobezno cerrándose estos con un beso.

No podía reflejar mejor su vida como ahora, en aquel entonces vivía en una escuela envuelto de un entorno juvenil llenó de vida. Y aunque digan que los ambientes naturales son donde uno encuentra paz, es en la juventud donde realmente se encuentra. Ahora estaba en aquel llano en medio de la nada. Escuchando los ecos de la risa de su niño, a través de la luna y a través de aquellos extraños habanos con esencia a vainilla. Aquellas tres palabras le habían condenado y se cuestionaba si al final todo aquello valía la pena. ¿Había perdido a Peter o lo había encontrado? Eternamente junto a ti.

.

"Dile"

"A un no es tiempo"

"Se va ir de la mansión, quien sabe cuándo lo vuelvas a ver y tu aquí"

Había presionado sus labios y hecho una de sus rabietas dando vuelta por toda la mansión hasta llegar a con Logan nuevamente "ya voy"

"Ya está en la reja" lo decía mientras miraba la ventana dado a la entrada en el segundo piso.

"ya, ya, ya, ya voy" cuando volvió a mirar la ventana Peter ya se encontraba atrás de este con el índice levantado, nuevamente encogiéndole y extendiéndole un par de veces; hasta que por fin decidió extenderlo y tocar la espalda del mutante que controla metales. Este se sorprendió, y Logan sabía porque.

Esos días en los que se construía la mansión Peter y él se habían encontrado creando momentos incomodos para los dos ya sea que los dos buscaban ponerle al apio crema de cacahuate en la cocina o como la vez en la que Erick había decido estar de oyente en la clase de historia de Logan, mientras Peter se retorcía en su butaca. O la vez que Peter le había contado sobre un día los dos (El alemán y el peliplateado) estaban en fuera de la oficina del Profesor y para matar el tiempo ambos se pusieron a hablar, temática impuesta por el más joven, sí había considerado aquellas clases de karate o si prefería mejor el kung fu. Haciendo sentir a Erick incómodo con la cantidad de incoherencias que el chico estaba diciendo cuestionando en voz alta si el propio chico practicó alguna de aquellas artes marciales. Quedando ambos en un fúnebre silencio.

Ahí estaba Peter con Erick, incluso más nervioso que en su primer beso, al niño todo le salía natural delante del Lobezno, el primero se había tocado la nuca. Magneto el cual por un rato había sostenido su única pertenencia ese pequeño maletín cayó en el suelo de golpe. Sospechaba que Peter ya le había dicho. Dejando este mismo en el suelo se fue al estudio con Charles. Según palabras de Charles casi media mansión sabía menos él. Desde ese día hasta un par de meses después de la desaparición de Peter, Erick se había quedado nuevamente en la mansión. Hay personas que no nacen para ser amantes, pero si para ser padres. Magda y Charles se hubieran puesto de acuerdo con ello. No había un auténtico esmero en Erick de ser bueno, que Peter. De haber sabido que eran tan fácil dominar a Magneto, Charles le hubiera dicho desde hace mucho que era padre.

.

Otros cinco años pasó en aquel solitario lugar. Y los recuerdos positivos desaparecían. Magda al ignorar el por qué su hijo se había ido. No le importó mucho la verdad, era un remolino y un caos en la casa. La que había sufrido más fue su hermana menor, fue la que más hizo rabietas cuando su hermano había decidido dejar el nicho materno. No era mutante por lo que en la actualidad era la única sobreviviente en algún asilo en NY . Al final de los años el pegamento llamado Peter los fue separando; ella hizo su familia y el hueco de Peter fue llenado. Logan todo ese tiempo fue a visitarle más por la persona en común, que por el hecho de que tuvieran ganas de platicar. Mientras tanto Logan no podía superar la ausencia de Peter, a un que lo negara, los fuegos artificiales seguían ahí.

Fue por ello que abrió la puerta aquel día. Una parte de él le decía que era por costumbre y la otra era por esperanza. Era Charles, apareció enfrente de su casa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Logan le había cerrado la puerta en las narices sin embargo este la interceptó con su silla de ruedas.

-Logan necesito tu ayuda-

-ya nada de los X-men, nada de las misiones, nada de...- Logan se había distraído, atrás de Charles se encontraba una niña.

-Necesito que me ayudes a cuidarle, a ella-


	2. #2

-¿Qué necesitas qué?

-cuidar a esta niña.

-no soy niñera, la última vez Strike secuestró a seis.

-Es diferente- lo musito con toda la paciencia del mundo.

-no.

-Logan.

\- no quiero hablar de ello-

-Logan-

-Charles el mundo ya no es lo que era antes- quería agregar "ya no soy lo que era antes" recordando todos los muertos en el camino- los mutantes se han ido- "Peter también"

-por favor Logan, si el mundo no es lo que era, no tengo regeneración como tú, mi mutación se a... degenerado. Tú te ves igual que él día que te conocí- Y era cierto, los años no le habían pasado al mutante, si mucho se había dejado la barba larga y tenía una pequeña cana en uno de los costados arriba de la oreja derecha.

-Alguien aparecerá- Logan seguía recio a sus ideas, existían muchas organizaciones esos días, ¿por qué él?, llevaba poco que había aceptado abrirle la puerta a la soledad, a no ver aquellos ojos almendrados que tanto le causaban ternura.

-ese alguien ya apareció-

-Que no se me vea, no significa que no esté cansado.

-Dos días de camino, solo un almuerzo y apenas una siesta, tiene once y yo noventa-

En ello se escuchó un gruñido en el pequeño estomaguito de la niña.

Charles no podía lidiar con un Logan así, tan derrotado y más viejo que de costumbre. Pero sabía que por esa niña haría lo que sea. Por lo que al escuchar el sonido proveniente de la niña suspiro resignado –está bien, no te pediré que me ayudes, pero- mirando a la niña- tenemos hambre, tanto tu como yo sabemos que las noches son muy peligrosas aquí.

Después de mirar un rato a la niña detrás del de silla de ruedas ocultando su estómago con vergüenza y luego al Profesor el cual le agradecía muchas cosas en la vida, entre ellas un hogar y ser el medio por el cual había conocido a Peter- Esta bien, pero, a primera hora se largan de aquí.

La niña había olvidado su primera impresión, con toda la confianza del mundo entro a la casa primero que Charles, sentándose de una vez en una de las sillas de la mesa.

La casa era muy pequeña contaba con un cuarto con una cama, además de la sala la cual estaba deficiente recreada con sillas de plástico y una cocina con apenas instrumentos de cocinar.

-¿Qué hay de comer?- la niña con toda la cordialidad del mundo había comentado eso mientras de una mochila sacaba unos comics.

-Mapache.

-Asqueroso- en ello hojeando un par de páginas, continuo- bueno al menos sé que es.

Después de unos minutos la niña salto de su silla y se acercó al anciano que podía estar de pie- Soy Laura, mucho gusto- Esbozando aquellos dientes perlados, le recordaba a alguien, pero una parte de él negaba ello, era casi imposible.

-Logan-

-¡Wow-

"no, no puede ser" se dijo a si mismo mientras prendía la estufa y sacaba la hoya del refrigerador para lanzarle a las brasas.

Miraba a la cría de reojo y esa le mostraba los dientes llenos de comida, como sintiendo una clase de juego, se parecía tanto. No podía ser hija de Peter ¿haber huido con una chica? Además la niña tiene no más de once años, si se ponía a hacer cuentas, Peter no pudo tener a esa niña a los setenta y un años, ¿o sí?, Ese no era "el estilo" de su niño, solo una mera coincidencia.

Una vez terminada la comida, Logan les había ofrecido dormir en la cama, mientras él dormía en el piso del comedor, por primera vez desde que se alojó en aquella casa se decidió por sacar la foto de su chaqueta, aquella donde su niño sonreía. Deseaba estar con él y más ahora que sus dudas respecto a esa niña se daba, en ello y escucha una canción un tanto familiar, de aquellas que Peter tenía en sus casettes:

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

I travel the world

And the seven seas,

Everybody's looking for something...

Logan se había levantado del piso para saber porque carajos la niña sabía esa canción, ya era mucha casualidad, cuando ya estaba en el marco de la puerta vio a la niña con los audífonos de Peter. Logan a modo de inercia se los arrebato de la mano. Laura por enojo se lanzó encima de él

-Dámelos.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?

-Son de mamá, ella me los regaló.

En ello Logan dejó de forcejear dándole a Laura, sus audífonos. Todo aquello despertó al Profesor, el cual muy apenas había conciliado el sueño. Cuando este último abrió los ojos como plato- ya vienen en camino.

-¿Quiénes?- dijo al momento que junto con la noche habían aparecido una línea de camionetas policiacas, en ello entrecerró los ojos mirando con extrañeza a los dos invitados - ¿Qué hicieron como para meterse con policías?

-Esos no soy policías- dijo la niña mientras guardaba dichos auriculares en su mochila verde y se la puso al lomo.

-tengo una camioneta atrás- Dijo mientras cargaba al Profesor en sus brazos y la niña tomaba con fuerza la silla de ruedas doblada.

La ventaja es que a un estaban lo suficientemente lejos así que una vez que los villanos habían entrado a la casa, estos habían arrancado, ya unos metros.

.

Paso algo de tiempo, el amanecer se apreciaba en sus costados, a lo lejos se veía una bodega, Logan usó su olfato para verificar que no hubieran moros en la costa- no hay nadie, podemos quedarnos ahí por mientras.

En aquel momento, Logan no había dicho palabra. Tomo su tiempo para estacionar el carro y poner a Charles en la silla. Se pasó la mano por el cabello y después por la barba. En lo que la niña de un brinco saltaba para salir Logan aprovecho para tomarle del brazo y descargar su sentir con ella.

-¿Quién eres?

La niña soltó un gruñido, para posteriormente quitarse el agarre, al parecer era muy fuerte- Ya te dije viejo, soy Laura.

-No digo eso, ¿de dónde vienes?- Ya la niña la cual a modo de defensa, con las piernas en cuclillas y las manos en el suelo, como si fuera un cachorro salvaje. Saco sus dientes como una fiera, esto sorprendió a Logan, así que se esmeró por tranquilizarse. Se agacho hasta clavar las rodillas al suelo extendiendo las manos- Por favor- en ello sacó la foto de su chaqueta temblando mostrándosela a la niña- ¿Le conoces?

La niña con el trasero empinado se acercó cual bestia a su presa tomando la foto, la miro un poco sonriendo- Es mamá, pero con el cabello más corto y sin ese estúpido casco- Se había sentado viendo al hombre de cabellos castaños de la foto y a su mamá, esa foto era nueva para ella.

Laura al ver al hombre atrás, evidentemente era Logan, era extraño ese mirar en los ojos de su mamá. Y pensó que Logan de seguro no solo aquel hombre legendario que mamá le había pintado y los científicos hablaban con rencor y temor. Tenía un lado amable que ella no sentía ser digna de merecer.

Logan entre cerro los ojos- ¿Mamá?, mira niña yo te estoy hablando de un hombre.

Por los nervios, algo a lo muy Peter, la niña comenzó a vomitar palabras más allá de la cuenta-Nunca dije que mamá fuera mujer, sé que tiene pene, siempre se lo veía cuando se levantaba la bata para mostrarme- ella se tocó su propio vientre- la cortada de donde vine.

"insolente, grosera y falta de pudor, si fue criada por Peter", El castaño tenía muchas respuestas que exigirle al calvo, mas, al ver a la niña y saber de su existencia habían aflorado aquellos sentimientos que nunca creyó, volverían a surgir: Ternura, alegría y probablemente felicidad.

Entraron a la bodega, la niña dejó su mochila para husmear en esta, había un refrigerador y encima una caja de cereal, la niña se trepo con una silla, tomando lo que quedaba de leche en el refrigerador, en un plato de aluminio de por ahí y una cuchara de por allá comenzar a comer, Logan, no sabía si llorar o reír, "¿Que has hecho Peter?"

Se puso la mano en el rostro y a pequeños pasos se acercó a Charles tomando una silla de por ahí y sentándose a lado- Es hija de Peter- una vez que bajó la mano para cruzar los brazos, esbozó una sonrisa.

Charles con la misma sonrisa agregó- y también es nieta de Erick.

Y ahí acabó todo el encantó del momento, se entrecerraron los ámbar de Logan, mirando lentamente hacía Charles dándole un reproche por lo dicho, pero lo vio sonriendo y llorando. Lo había olvidado, había olvidado que el Profesor x y Magneto estuvieron enamorados, y que lo más cerca que tuvo de una familia fue con Erick y Peter. De cierta manera eran familia, ambos unidos por el mismo hilo de sangre.

Un estruendo se dio fuera de la bodega, el lobezno acompañado del profesor quiso ver de qué se trataba y con cautela salieron de su escondite. Hombres con armas en vez de brazos. Uno de los hombres con un brazo robótico, rubio y lentes de sol salió de la única camioneta que no lucia de policías- necesitamos a la niña.

Estos se sorprendieron ya que habían dejado a la niña sola, esto aterró a Logan, era solo una niña con disimulo- ¿Cuál niña?- no terminó de parecer convincente, por lo que le dieron un golpe en la cabeza tirándole al suelo. A pesar del forcejeo no podía moverse eran muchos encima suyo.

Había perdido a Peter, no quería perderla a ella, ese pequeño pedacito de esperanza que le quedaba y quizá la única llave para saber que ocurrió con Peter. Otros más entraron a la bodega- ¡No se les ocurra tocar a esa niña!- posteriormente cinco hombres entraron a la bodega.

El Ciborg mayor sacó un radió- Aquí Pierce, me copian, tenemos a X-23 repito, tenemos a X-23-

Pasó algo de tiempo y los supuestos policías no llegaban, esto comenzó a preocupar a el sujeto denominado Pierce cuando a lo lejos se divisaba Laura caminando con aquella mochila que le quedaba ligeramente grande, con aquella mirada fiera que había visto antes, lanzándoles a los villanos aquellas esposas modificadas y dejando la mochila en el suelo. Estaba viendo en Laura sus propios ojos de Arma X. Logan se maldijo a sí mismo, una niña con una mirada tan pesada en su corta vida, no debería ser justo.

Laura había pasado de largo al telepata y al Lobezno. Encarando a Pierce- no, no, no- le trataba como un cachorro que había mordido a su amo- no te entrene para que seas así, no.

Un suspiro pesado había sido echado de los diminutos pulmones de la niña, expulsando dos garras de sus nudillos- ¡Ahg!- grito la niña, uno de los secuaces de Pierce se interpuso matando a este y unos cuantos más. Pierce le había clavado una ballesta en el costado, quitándose con facilidad. El aura de Peter se había marchado, dejando a una bestia a su paso. Llegó un punto en la batalla en los que más de la mitad habían muerto, la única solución del rubio fue dar retirada. Logan se levantó justo al momento que la niña presionaba sus labios y ojos para meter sus dos garritas. Extendió y contrajo sus puños, Logan pudo ver de cerca que las heridas de la niña sanaban.

-Vámonos antes de que lleguen-fue Charles el que había interrumpido el momento- Te explicaré todo en el camino.

Flash Back

"Usted es quién recibió mi llamado" dijo la niña dentro de buque.

"Si, mi nombre es Charles o también conocido como Profesor"

"Ya que me encontró ahora vamos a salvar a mamá" la niña había tomado la mano del paralitico, sin embargo este no entendía "Mamá dijo que los X-men me ayudarían"

"Niña..." no sabía cómo explicarle a aquella chica que quizá la persona que la mandó estaba muy desactualizada, tomo un largó suspiro y cerró los ojos con fuerza "Esta bien, iremos por los X-men pero lo que sea que tu mamá te haya contado, no es como te lo contó"

"¿Está diciendo que mamá es mentirosa?" Charles no sabía que tanta era su bondad y su paciencia; pero ahí estaba.

"No, solo que si tu mamá saliera un poco sabría que los X-men ya no existen" eso desanimo a la niña, el Profesor no podía dejarla así "Pero tenemos un amigo en Texas que nos puede ayudar"

En eso se dio un poquito de esperanza en la niña, yendo en aquella nave junto con él.

En el viaje tuvieron algunos percances con los hombres de Pierce. El Black Bird, se había estrellado, quedando en alguna parte de colorado. Con algo de la mutación de Charles, la cual le había agotado mucho; tomo un auto de una persona paralitica y usando lo poco que podía para llegar con Logan, en sus pequeños ratos de descanso los aprovechaba si abusar de su mutación retazos de la vida de aquella niña:

Encontrándose con la imagen de Peter, en efecto, con una bata de laboratorio azul, con sus cabellos plateados hasta la espalda, no había cambiado nada, algo debió haber hecho para sobrevivir.

EL lugar era blanco, al parecer instalaciones de un laboratorio, el cuarto donde habitaba estaba cubierto de dibujos hechos por ambos, algo muy de Peter, quitándole lo tétrico que lucía la habitación.

Los recuerdos de una niña en las noches donde Peter contaba historias de los X-men, canciones de Nirvana, Pink Floyd, Rush, Kiss y otras de aquellas bandas que tanto le gustaban. Como el clásico cariño de madre que tanto estaba dispuesto a dar, incluso parecía la interacción de Peter con su hermana. Solo que al cumplir los siete fue sacada del lecho materno.

Se le había instalado a una cámara, el profesor logró identificar que era radiactivo. La niña por el pánico y el dolor, trato de defenderse expulsando por primera vez unas garras de hueso. Al poco tiempo que salió de ahí le anestesiaron, pegándole a la camilla. Viendo el rostro de un doctor que al parecer disfrutaba hacer ello "Sientes miedo, ¿A caso lo sientes X-23?" La niña no dijo nada solo se quedó en silencio por la fuerte anestesia que le habían dado "Esto es por Strike"

Quedó inconsciente y al despertar en una como jaula expulso sus garras nuevamente, ahora metálicas "Dolían mucho, duelen mucho". Hombres en bata blanca le hicieron unos estudios y la mandaron nuevamente al cuarto de su mamá.

Ahí comenzó el infierno para Laura como la cara de preocupación de Peter. Ahí generó una doble personalidad. Era arrebatada de Peter para entrenar entre el simulador y personal del mismo laboratorio. Habías días en los que le alejaban de su mamá, tratándole como una bestia. Y cuando veía a su madre era de la misma manera, el joven de risos plateados le acurrucaba en sus brazos sufriendo algunos rasguños y mordidas en el proceso hasta que le tranquilizaba, le velaba el sueño:

"tú no eres él monstro, tú no eres la bestia, tampoco eres X-23, tu eres Laura recuérdalo eres Laura"

Ya una vez que se tranquilizaba conciliaba el sueño.

Y otra vez era arrebatada de los brazos de Peter y nuevamente le ponían en aquellas máquinas, le ponían aquellas sondas en el cuerpo y nuevamente se le ponía a pelear. Era un ir y venir entre la naturaleza humana y la naturaleza bestial.

Fin del Flash Back

El castaño después de aquello salió de la camioneta en turno que habían tomado, se cubrió el rostro tallándose los ojos "Es una niña por todos los cielos"- ¿Qué carajos estabas pensando Peter?- sacó sus garras golpeando el aire- ¿Qué carajos hiciste Peter?- los recuerdos de sus heridas estaban latientes desde aquella vez que había matado a su padre, la veces que fue a la guerra, los mercenarios, Japón, Kayla, Jean, Yukio... Peter ¿Peter?

Una vez que se había calmado regreso al vehículo Charles externó-Ella se parece mucho a ti y se parece mucho más a Peter.

Se sentó de nuevo en la parte del copiloto, por el retrovisor miro a la niña. Se sintió como un chiquillo volviendo a amar. Nunca pensó en esa posibilidad, nunca pensó en esa clase de futuro. A su modo osco ladeo una sutil sonrisa mientras miraba a la niña, había hecho una hija- ¿Laura?

-¿Si viejo?-

-¿Y cómo saliste de él lugar dónde estabas?

-Mamá me sacó-

Viendo las esperanzas flotar, él parque temático de su alma comenzó a sonar con una tonada carnavalesca, no había personas pero al menos estaba menos desolado. Se atrevió a preguntar- ¿Por qué no te acompañó?-

-No quiso- en eso sacó en su maleta lo que le hacía tanto bulto, era el casco de Magneto.

Charles se sorprendió- Logan, aún tienes tiempo de recuperar a Peter.

.

Habían decidido ir a Colorado para rastrear a Peter a partir de un cerebro portátil que él profesor tenía en la nave, según la ruta que les había dado la niña era la base secreta donde le habían puesto a Logan las garras de metal, pero según Laura trató de regresar, no había nada. Solo los secuaces de Pierce esperando por ella, por lo que tuvo que regresar a su guarida, quedarse un par de semanas y luego llamar a Charles.

Su madre solo le había dado el casco de Magneto, ya dentro además de la comida enlatada, estaban los audífonos de su mamá, ropa de Peter de cuando era niño, había elegido una camisa de un arcoíris que le recordaba al Pink Floyd de mamá, una chaqueta azul y unos pantalones grises. Trató de guardar todo lo que pudo en la mochila.

.

Logan miraba por el retrovisor y en todo lo que había pasado en el viaje nunca había visto a Charles tan tranquilo. Por lo que frenó- ¿He?... ¿Laura?- la niña le miró por el retrovisor- ven a sentarte enfrente así el Profesor puede descansar mejor.

La niña le hizo casó y una vez sentados siguieron su camino, faltaba poco para llegar a las orillas de Texas, mientras el Lobezno manejaba, la niña tenía clavada sus ojos en los nudillos soltando lo que pensaba sin razonarlo si quiera- Entonces... ¿también te duele?- Laura presionó sus manos y las extendió.

Entre cerró los ojos, a él le hicieron cosas monstruosas, pero no fue sino pasado el siglo, en cambió ella no era si quiera una adolescente, tenía ganas de presionar sus pequeñas manitas con sus manos y decirle que todo está bien, que estaría bien. No obstante, la vida no era así, le dijo la verdad- Duele y mucho, no te acostumbres-

Llegaron a una tienda 24/7, la pequeña castaña con sus sentidos animales acelerados, fue a la tienda a toda velocidad, Logan le seguía con paso normal, al entrar vio muchas cosas, un universo de colores y sabores, tomado aquello que más le llamaba unas gomitas, unos pringles rojos y un energético negro, se iba dirigir a la salida, viendo unos lentes de sol, le recordaba a los visores que de vez en cuando veía a mamá usar. Dando mordidas aquellas chucherías que ya había abierto hace mucho.

-Hola- la niña volteo a ver al vendedor de la tienda- tendrás que pagarlo- la niña corrió a la salida, se maldijo a sí misma no tener la mutación de mamá.

"Aquel hombre me está quitando mis papas, ahora mi bebida", Laura le había ejecutado una llave dejándole en el suelo, después de aquel gruñido iba a matar aquel hombre malo (para ella toda persona que no le dejara hacer lo que ella quería era malo), su puño fue detenido por Logan, había entrado justo a tiempo- No está bien- como un rápido movimiento tomo para sí unos puros y un encendedor.

Unos paso más adelante la niña se zafó- Viejo, déjame- se detuvo- ese idiota me quito mi comida.

-Es un idiota, pero no merece morir. Metió a la niña en la camioneta, una vez todo en orden. Prendió un puro, sacaba el aire fuera de la ventana.

Laura estaba molesta, pues el si había podido conseguir sus cosas y ella no. Después de un rato con la niña haciendo pucheros muy parecidos a los de Peter, a veces, muy a veces el chico robaba y era la misma expresión que tenía el mocoso.

.

Pasaron los días del viaje hacía Castle Rock, Logan pudo reencontrar esos ratos perdidos con Peter, era como tenerle de vuelta en un ser diminuto, con sus pequeñas manos y su cara de chiquilla. Cuando pudo, remedió su error con lo de las frituras y le compró unas nuevas, no recordaba la bebida que tenía pero sospechaba que con un refresco era suficiente. En el aparador logró apreciar unos twinkeis de vainilla, los favoritos de Peter, entregándoselos también.

-Gracias viejo- le dio una mordida a su panecillo relleno de vainilla- ¿qué es esto?

-Son los favoritos de mamá-

Laura quedó sorprendida, se dio cuenta que a pesar de vivir toda su vida con ella había muchas cosas que no sabía de ella, por ello también se acercaba poco a poco a el Viejo, una persona muy tosca y amable a la vez, era como ella. De cierta manera a veces extrañaba a mamá, pero estaba acostumbrada a no verla en semanas, y eso no quitaba el sentimiento de soledad que disminuía conforme se acercaba al mayor.

Y Logan, sentía que aquel desierto inundado de rayos de Peter comenzaba a tener vida, unas bellas flores silvestres llamadas Laura.

Laura siempre había sabido que era un clon o algo así por lo que nunca se cuestionó si podía tener un padre. Su madre solía contarle anécdotas del hombre al que había amado con todas sus fuerzas, y tenía la certeza de si se encontraba le iba a amar con las mismas fuerzas que Peter en aquel entonces.

.

Pierce había vuelto y con nuevos hombres, pero de igual manera los habían vencido, porque ahora eran dos, peleando. Eran dos máquinas para matar increíbles, uno a lado del otro. Y de igual manera acabaron heridos, La niña terminó con una costilla rota, mientras que el viejo en el último momento había recibido una bala en el corazón y en algunos de los pulmones desfalleciendo en este último. Laura quizá por su tamaño y no tener una estructura completa de metal contaba con la elasticidad que el otro mutante con regeneración faltaba, acabando con estos últimos. Topándose ojo a ojo con Pierce

-Eres una bestia, no te vas a adaptar al mundo, nunca lo podrás.

La pequeña mutante recordó la foto y lo feliz y tranquilo que se veía Logan a lado de su madre, indicando el cuerpo del que estaba inerte- si él pudo, ¿Quién dice que yo no?- con ello terminó cortándole la cabeza de la manera más fácil que pudo, viendo cables y sangre caer.

Acaba la batalla arrastró a Logan hasta la camioneta en turno. Charles estaba esperando, no obstante se reprendía a si mismo por ser tan obsoleto, por quien sabe que razones logró llevar a Laura hasta la casa de Wolverine, pero, fue demasiado. El calvó opto por quedarse afuera de la camioneta cuidando en lo que se regeneraba el mayor no fue mucho quizá una hora, hora y media. Quizá fue porque tenía los recuerdos del mocoso reciente, confundió a Laura con este y al despertar le dio un fuerte abrazo, la niña por lo extraño del hecho lo empujo golpeándose la cabeza con la puerta.

-Perdón viejo, eso fue tan repentino.

"Idiota"

Peter estaba en el Back Bird con la cabeza de Logan y su sangre en las piernas, nadie hacía nada porque sabían que se regeneraría. Pero no impedía que su mocoso se preocupara. Como si una organización malvada de humanos fuera suficiente, había otra maldita organización. La cual secuestraba jóvenes con mutaciones menores, una vez llegando a la original guarida donde los tenían, no hay cliché más grande que acabar con una explosión. Peter había sacado a todos los niños, bueno faltaba uno el que tenía en sus manos pero la explosión lo alcanzó cayéndole escombros encima protegiendo al más joven. Logan se había preocupado de que él mocoso no saliera y fue en su búsqueda topándose con los escombros. Una vez que la explosión se dio Storm creo una lluvia inmensa para apagarle. Los daños ya estaban hechos una vez que saco al recién mutante y su mutante les empujo cayendo todo el peso de los escombros encima. Peter no pudo reaccionar rápido ya que tenía al niño a cuestas. Jean despejo los escombros, ya se estaba regenerando no obstante seguía inconsciente.

"Pero soy tu idiota" a Logan le importaba que el niño no se manchara de sangre, a Peter le importara que él mayor estuviera a salvo.

.

Era de noche y unas bellas luces se vieron en el horizonte a Laura le brillaron los ojitos- Wow, ¿Profesor? ¿Qué es ese lugar?-

-Es una feria-

-Cool- La infanta estaba sorprendida con aquello nunca pensó encontrar algo tan hermoso en su vida, su corazón se aceleró de buena manera, eso le agradaba, le recordaba a Mamá, y fue ahí donde su corazón se hizo chiquito "mamá es primero", y se regresó a su lugar tomando los audífonos de QuickSilver, viendo por última vez las luces tan despampanantes. En ello Logan freno de golpe- ¿Viejo que haces?

Se dio la vuelta en U por la carretera y tomo la desviación a la feria- No creo que mamá se moleste si llegamos un poco tarde-

La niña levantó la ceja- pero mamá...

El hombre de cabello castaño, pensó lo mismo que Laura, pero también pensó que probablemente Peter se encontrara muerto, como también pensó que esa niña merecía una infancia de verdad, a pesar de todo el amor que su niño adorado le pudo haber brindado en un laboratorio, nunca lo iba encontrar hasta que saliera- Un juego, un algodón de azúcar y nos vamos... ¿te parece?

-¿Qué es un algodón de azúcar?

El hombre hizo una sonrisa algo extraña incluso para él- Es algo maravilloso.

.

Charles optó por quedarse en el carro en turno, ni siquiera él supo cómo pudo llevar a Laura, la decadencia de la edad le afectaba de sobre manera, no solo como mutante. También como humano, Olvidaba algunas cosas, a veces veía algunas personas del pasado que platicaban con él. Todo aquello lo guardaba en su cabeza, porque su inteligencia era lo suficientemente integra como para distinguir cuando era verdad o una jugarreta de la mente; podía a un leer mentes, y localizar personas a metros de distancia o un poco más si su mente le daba la oportunidad. De la misma manera que callaba. Que no podía usar a cerebro sin que saliera un hilo de sangre por su nariz. Algunas veces sin usarla entre los corredores vacíos de la mansión le daban unos ataques que lograban hacer temblar la casa y hasta que no se cansaba lo suficiente; paraban. No tener un doctor de cabecera no podía determinar cuándo tiempo de vida le quedaba.

.

Algo sencillo, la rueda de la fortuna y un algodón de azúcar, la niña sentía toda esa explosión de azúcar en su organismo comiéndoselo a toda velocidad. Una vez que llegó su turno para subirse y la maquinaria comenzó a moverse, los ojos rasgados de Laura se agrandaron y aquellos finos labios se desaparecían en aquella sonrisa. En eso Logan le comenzaba a explicar las demás atracciones- Esa es una casa del terror... que no da miedo.

-No te creo Viejo.

Indicando otra atracción- Esas son las tazas locas, nunca comas nada antes de entrar a ese juego, vomitaras.

-Wow- La niña se imaginaba que eso de joder la mente fuera divertido para las personas.

-Ese de allá es la casa de los espejos, uno se ve como sería si fueras gordo, alto, chaparro, feo.

-¿Hay gente que le gusta eso?

-Peter disfrutaba de todos los juegos de las ferías, sobre todo la montaña rusa.

Aquella era una feria de pasó por lo que una montaña rusa no había como tal- ¿Qué es una montaña rusa?

Logan miro por toda la feria hasta que encontró algo parecido- Vez ese gusano de ahí- la chicuela asintió- pues es algo parecido pero más grande.

-asombroso, ¿cuándo saquemos a mamá podemos ir todos juntos?-la niña seguía sorprendida- ¿yo, mamá, el profesor, tu?

Logan no sabía si tendría la oportunidad de cumplir dicha promesa- hare lo que pueda para que sea así.

.

Al fin habían llegado a la zona el profesor había dejado la nave, no muchos turistas aparecían esos días del año. Entre los escombros encontraron la parte de la nave que necesitaban adaptándole la condición necesaria.

Le había pedido a Logan y a Laura que esperaran afuera, pues sabía que si le veían delirar, no le permitirían acabar. La verdad ya había hecho mucho en esta vida, tuvo un último propósito. Eso se lo debía a Erik, aquel amor correspondido mas no entendido. Menos afectuoso, menos pasional, menos caritativo, sin embargo amor en sí. Odiaba aceptarlo que, de cierta manera Erik tuviera razón sobre los humanos todo ese tiempo.

Tenía razón, pero a un habían personas como Moira en la tierra, personas como Hank Pym, personas como Matt Murdock, Los vengadores. La esperanza es lo último que muere. La diferencia no residía en el gen, sino, en la persona misma en aceptarse como diferente. Ya era hora, se había puesto el casco y con un largo suspiro comenzó a buscar, creyendo que se encontraría en alguna parte de Oregón cerca del Lago Alkali, por lo que se concentró en encontrarle ahí. Sin embargo fue en vano, gastando lo poco de su energía comenzaba a delirar pero siguió buscando. No pudieron en pocos días trasladarlo a un lugar fuera del país. Llego a Idaho, Nevada, Nuevo México y nada. Ya su cuerpo no podía más desplomándose fuera de su silla y seguía buscando. Al mismo tiempo ¿Por qué no? Ya no tenía nada que perder, estaba dando el todo por él todo le dejó un último mensaje a Logan en su mente:

"Así es como se ve la vida" Las imágenes de Peter inundaron su mente, como la primera vez que hicieron el amor.

"gente dándose afecto" Peter pujándole a salir con sus amigos.

"un hogar" Peter abrazándole en aquella cama.

"captura un momento, siéntelo" La sonrisa morbosa Peter encima suyo, para luego ver la sonrisa de Laura.

"aún tienes tiempo"... Peter, para Logan la felicidad se resumía en la palabra Peter como para Laura se resumía en la palabra Mamá.

.

-Laura, ¿trajiste lo que te pedía?-

\- Si en un momento acabo de darle forma- un par de arañazos en aquel pedazo de madera- ¿Y tú ya acabaste?

-No es tan fácil- poco a poco iba vertiendo la tierra en aquel agujero improvisado. Unos minutos después ya estaba lista la tumba.- Clávala ahí.

La niña lo hizo de inmediato. Una cruz improvisada con el epitafio "Charles Xavier, profesor, amigo y familia"

No tenían palabras que decir pero en sus rostros se encontraba tristeza. Logan no sabía que era más decepcionante que él no pudiera llorar o que ella no pudiera llorar. Laura miraba la mano de Logan hasta que decidió por tomarla, era grande y cálida como la de mamá. Menos finas pero se sentía bien.

El Lobezno al sentirle le presiono la mano, mientras se hincaba, la jalo para sí. Dándose el primer abrazo el cual ella no rechazaba.

Con la misma seriedad que cavó esa tumba con esa misma seriedad se fueron.

.

Las últimas palabras del profesor fue que fueran a Ada, Oklahoma; al ser una ciudad pequeña iban a distinguir con facilidad donde se encontraba Peter.

Ahora no hubieron más que las paradas necesarias, para comer e ir al baño y cuando Logan se sentía cansado Laura le pedía que usara sus piernas como almohada, este lo hacía. Una vez que acomodaba la cabeza en las delgadas piernas, Laura cantaba alguna de las canciones de mamá:

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls

Swimming in a fish bowl,

Year after year,

Running over the same old ground.

And how we found

The same old fears.

Wish you were here.

Ahora Ya no habían recuerdos, su mente se inundaba de los podías, como llevar a Laura a una escuela, el hecho de que pudieran arrullarla con alguna de las canciones de su niño como ella lo estaba haciendo. Y salir a la playa como una familia normal.

La niña acariciaba los cabellos del mayor, se había dado cuenta que sus cabellos y color de piel eran parecidos, claro menos los ojos marrones. Que le veían profundamente, se dio la libertad de darle un beso en la frente y quedarse dormida también.

.

Habían llegado a Ada, no le parecía extraño que estuviera cubierto. Y mucho menos que hubiera una persona con un arma en cada esquina. Vieron a un soldado fuera del rango y lo atraparon sacándole la información de que edificio en especial se encontraba el laboratorio. Con éxito lo consiguieron posteriormente aquel mismo soldado le informo a sus colegas, no pudo decir mucho ya que Laura ya lo había decapitado. A Logan no le quedaban muchas opciones en aquella circunstancia, permitiéndole solo por ocasión especial matar gente, todo por el bien del mocoso, verlo no importa las condiciones . A partir de Cuerdas y ganzúas fueron por los arboles matando a la menor cantidad de personas. Hasta llegar al edificio, con un par de segundos viendo el mapa, Laura aprendió la ubicación de todo en ese lugar. Peter se encontraba en el tercer piso. Un par de escalones más llegaron a aquel laboratorio encontrándose al doctor Zander de frente.

-Mira a quién tenemos aquí- Los otros científicos temían de la niña, huyendo de inmediato dejando a los tres personajes solos. Laura lanzó un bisturí al sistema de defensa para que las puertas no pudieran abrirse sin usar la fuerza- a la hija prodiga y... con un premio.

Laura simplemente gruño, quería descabezarlo y torturarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, no solo las garras de metal. De igual manera era el encargado de descubrir los límites de regeneración de la niña

Flash Back

"¡Ah!" grito Laura en aquella camilla.

"Interesante" el doctor Zander había puesto una placa de fuego en el costado de la menor.

La chica con furia seguía gritando "te matare, juro que te matare"

"Bueno al parecer su cuerpo se regenera a las heridas superficiales" deslizó la camilla a un cuarto diferente, la niña trataba de zafarse hasta que sus muñecas y tobillos enrojecían.

"acabare contigo y todos estúpidos científicos" escupió al rostro del mayor.

Dejó que la saliva recorriera un poco su mejilla y parte de la frente optando por ponerle una mordaza mientras con un paño se limpiaba aquel fluido "Esto, será interesante, iremos con tu reacción a los tóxicos" el cuarto estaba lleno de serpientes, alacranes, arañas entre otros.

La niña solo podía becerrera entre los movimientos...

Fin del Flash Back

-Estúpido jure que te mataría- la niña se puso frente a Logan

El doctor charqueo entre dientes- no, no, no; tú- señalando al Lobezno- lo mataras a él- le dio un balazo en la frente.

La niña volteo y ataco a Logan eso le dio tiempo suficiente para escapar por alguna puerta secreta... entre un zarpazo y otro. Ella iba enserio con aquello de matarle, este solo le esquivaba- Laura, despierta, esta no eres tu-

-Acabar con el objetivo, acabar con el objetivo, acabar con el objetivo- entre gritos y ese mantra tan extraño, la niña se acerca a arañazos al antiguo X-men, llegaron, el cuarto se iba destrozando conforme la batalla se iba dando, hasta que llegaron a un pasillo, entrando a uno de los cuartos de ahí.

-Laura, escúchame, tu mamá no quiere eso para ti- recordó la frase y como lo decía Peter en aquel recuerdo que Charles le había contado, se arriesgó esperando a que Laura, le interceptara en el pecho le abrazo, un poco de sangre cayó en el suelo, era lo menos, como el hecho de que dentro de poco vomitaría sangre- tú no eres x-23, no eres una bestia, eres Laura y... y... eres mi hija.

Una vez que el conflicto interno de Laura le hizo ceder Logan tuvo el tiempo necesario para quitarle aquel aparato de la frente- mamá.

-si mamá también estaría orgullosa de ti- a un le abrazaba.

-No mama está ahí- la niña levantó su brazo indicando un lugar. Logan volteo, encontrándose, en efecto a Peter.

.

Camino lentamente hacía donde estaba. Era una camilla vertical con algunas correas y el joven dentro de un cilindro de cristal. A pesar de las condiciones Peter, ese respirador en sus labios y nariz como el hecho de que era más blanco que de costumbre, esa mirada tan tranquila que tenía al dormir; seguía viéndose igual, ese adulto no era tan diferente a su niño, pero con los cabellos largos en efecto hasta la espalda. Laura con un poco de lo que aprendió de espionaje en el lugar. Presionó algunos botones, un líquido se introdujo dentro de la máquina, regresándole los colores de la piel y una maquina fuera del cilindro comenzaba a detectar si el ritmo cardiaco se activaba. Unos minutos después que se dio un ritmo cardíaco la maquina drenaba el agua, abriéndose tanto las correas como el cilindro, su niño cayó desplomado en los brazos de su amado.

Tosió un par de veces-Es la segunda vez que me ponen en aquella máquina y me ofende que no hayan tomado de propuesta de hacer una matrix- tenía los ojos presionados- muy bien señor Zander ¿para qué puedo serle útil ahora?- abrió los ojos a un no acostumbrándose a sus sentidos- espera- toco el cuerpo del que lo tenía sostenido, era musculoso y muy bien formado, tocando luego el rostro de este mientras decía lo que pensaba- esta peludo, tiene una nariz respingada hacía abajo, está sonriendo, na, no creo que sea- acerco su nariz a sus labios- olor a tabaco... Log.gg- este fue sorprendido por un beso en los labios. La niña extrañaba a su madre pero creo que por los once años que tuvo ella con mamá a los 45 que Logan no le había tenido era justo.

Una vez separando el beso- Callate, por una vez cállate-

-No sé cuánto tiempo llevó aquí- aun con sus pucheros- ¿y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es que me callé?

Logan bufo y miró a Laura a pocos pasos de ella riendo por la circunstancia- Perdón.

Ya una vez recobrada la vista y la noción de porque se quedó ahí- no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que destruir este lugar.

-¿ah?-

-El ADN de Jean, de Scott, el de Kurt, de la mayoría está aquí, ¡Quieren hacer más como Laura!- Debemos destruirlo todo. Se levantó del suelo tomando uno de los visores de científicos se los puso, usó un poco sus habilidad- Uff que bueno que no llevaba mucho tiempo congelado a un puedo usarle- mirando a Laura- ¿Dónde tienen localizado el armamento?

-En el sótano. Se pude llegar a ese lugar por el elevador o las escaleras de emergencia.

\- Bueno regreso.

En ello la mano de Logan le detiene- Espera, ¿Qué?

El plan original era irme con Laura, pero al ver ello no iba permitir que hicieran más mutantes, mi circunstancia fue diferente, probablemente yo no tenga la suerte de criar a los niños que el Dr. Zander tenga planeado crear, confía en mi-

Logan exploto- ¿Qué confié en ti? Por confiar en ti te perdí cincuenta años.

Peter sonrió- ¿cincuenta años? Sé que puedes esperar unos minutos más, encárguense de los chicos malos- dándole un beso a cada uno más un giño su estela gris desapareció.

No importa lo que Logan le dijese, al final hacía lo que quería.

Los soldados de Pierce estaban temblado, si un arma X podía hacer aquello no sabían que podían hacer dos Armas X, Acabado con los enemigos sin piedad, atravesando, estómagos, cráneos, piernas, traseros. A los pocos minutos llego Peter- Abraza a Laura- La niña la cual había escuchado, después de darle a uno en la yugular salto a los brazos de Logan acomodándose en su pecho- Prepárate para él latigazo.

No...-Fue lo último que dijo antes de sentir los efectos de su velocista. En cuanto comenzó a dar su recorrido, la explosión se dio, destruyendo gran parte de los árboles de la ciudad de Ada.

.

Una vez fuera y tomando otro carro, ya que era tan fácil para ambos robar. Laura sentada en la parte de atrás viendo aquellas dos figuras, Peter de copiloto y obviamente Logan manejando. Peter con toda naturalidad, acerco su mano al regazo del mayor- Qué piensas- subió un poco más sus dedos- ¿Logan?

-Peter, aquí no hay una niña presente y- mirando que a un llevaba la bata de hospital- por favor ponte algo, no puedes andar mostrando tu miembro en todas partes.

El menor hizo un puchero, levantándose la bata y el tiro por la ventana- mejor.

Eso puso nervioso a Logan- ¡Peter por favor!

-Mamá dice que hacías que se sintiera bien, cuando ambos estaban desnudos, me gustaría ver eso- mientras la niña se acercaba Logan uso su mano libre para ponerle nuevamente atrás

\- Tu, no deberías ver hombres desnudos- al peliplateado- tú la primera tienda que encontremos te pones algo- freno en seco y le aventó su chaqueta- Mocosos insolentes y descarados.

Los menores solo se soltaron riendo.


	3. #3

Posterior a la ropa, llegaron a un motel, la niña había optado por ir a la alberca. Junto con unos inflables que Peter había alcanzado a robar. Los dos no amantes si novios, estaban uno encima del otro.

-¿Entonces todos estos años no buscaste a nadie más?- tenía los dedos entrelazados sobre el pecho del mayor encima de estas su barbilla, y su largo cabello atado a una trenza.

-Peter, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, no hay persona que compare tu forma molesta de ser.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido o alagado.

-Ahora la pregunta importante...-Logan soltó las manos del menor para girarle quedando este encima del otro- ¿Por qué?

El de ojos castaños ladeo la cabeza- después de esto quizá no sobreviva- cerró un ojo- seguro.

-Totalmente.

Dio un largo suspiro para después tomar algo de espacio en la cama.

Flash Back

Después de lo ocurrido con Juguernautt, escuche aquellas frases. No digo que fuera tu culpa, ¿Sabes?, pero comprendía que no podía vivir por la eternidad como yo quería. Escuche de un seudo mutante, creo que lo conoces, le llaman Deadpool. Donde le hicieron su mutación había ADN tuyo y que habían unos planes malévolos para clonarte. Yo de antemano sabía que era hombre y a diferencia de todas las mujeres que pudiste tener...

Me elegiste a mí, un hombre, un irreproducible hombre, fui hacía Strike diciéndole que me ponía como voluntario para aquel proyecto y si podía que quedara embarazado, mejor. Dijo que en la actualidad no había la tecnología necesaria para hacer lo que demandaba. Pero que podía criogenizarme en lo que encontraban la solución para hacer todo aquello.

No sé cuántos años pasaron, solo sabía que no importaba, tú estabas afuera probablemente con alguna otra pareja la cual se esfumaría de la misma manera que yo. Me despertó el Doctor Rice Zander.

"Muy buenos días"

Una vez en mis cinco sentidos musite "podían crear una maquina estilo matrix, para que uno se divierta mientras están congelados"

"tiene sentido del humor"

"es lo último que muere"

"Usted es nuestro Conejillo de Indias Alfa, para crear al arma X-23"

"¿X-23?" dijo mientras caminaban por las instalaciones del lugar

"Hemos logrado crear un vientre falso, eso fue lo más sencillo del programa, a diferencia del producto..." mostrando en alguna de las ventanillas unos científicos con tubos de ensayo "... 22 errores para crear al primer clon mutante sin desestabilidades o degeneración"

Lo llevaron a un cuarto con una cama sencilla y un pequeño escritorio "este será su dormitorio"

Yo me sorprendí "no van a ponerme esposas y llevarme a alguna especie de jaula"

El doctor Zander rio como un aristócrata "Por favor Joven Maximoff, no sea extremista, nuestro objetivo con los mutantes es totalmente diferente a la de nuestro antecesor y tío el coronel Strike"

Este solo hizo el gesto de wow, para continuar con la plática "No sabía que era su tío"

Este seguía con aquella sonrisa que petrificaba al peli plateado "después de que descubrió que su hijo Jason era un mutante, comenzó a odiarles, en especial a el arma X, incluso..." miro hacia arriba "olvídelo"

"ya comenzó a hablar dígalo" el menor seguía intrigado.

"bueno si insiste, mi tío originalmente no lo quería como portador del arma 2-X, sino como último recurso para hacer sucumbir a Logan, pero su plan nunca ocurrió"

"oh ya veo" un suspiro hondo inundo el cuerpo de Maximoff "todo pasa por alguna razón ¿No?"

"yo también lo creo" vio el reloj "Disculpe se me hace tarde para otras obligaciones, hoy coma y descanse; mañana comenzamos a inducirle las hormonas.

.

Peter en todo aquel tiempo trato de acelerar pero no pudo, al parecer el estar tanto tiempo criogenizado le había alentado y con ello tuvo que comenzar desde cero con ejercicios para llegar a acelerar a pesar de ya contar con un ser en su vientre.

A los pocos meses que supo que era nenita y no nene ya había decidido que nombre ponerle. Ignoraba porque no aceleraba como antes, creía que era por los efectos del embarazo. Sabía que no era prudente salir de las instalaciones, sería perjudicial para los dos.

A pocos días de que programaran la cesárea pidió a los del laboratorio si le dejaban salir a pesar de contar con la bata "No puedo acelerar y estoy aquí con mi voluntad... si le parece cómodo póngame todos los guaridas del mundo, no escaparé"

Dicho y hecho sintió la nieve en sus pies níveos y la sensación de aire fresco inundaba sus pulmones; ya no podía hacer más. Muy pronto tendía aquella niña igual que Logan y ya no estaría solo nunca más "Eternamente junto a ti"

.

Los primeros años con aquella cría de lobo y albino era una sensación inexplicable como si una parte de ti se hubiera duplicado, le alegraba que fuera morena como su padre. Mostrándole lo que podía con lo que tenía, habían libros infantiles por lo que se los contaba y con su buena memoria para canciones exponía el fantástico mundo del rock y géneros alternativos. Olvido por un momento a Logan, Quería darle todo de sí aquella niña.

Una vez la desprendieron de este y regresaba con aquel comportamiento bestial, Peter se preocupó, usando sus días en ausencia de Laura para explorar el compendio de forma sutil, apuntando con su memoria todo lo que le pudiera servir aprendiendo principalmente el cómo hacer bombas, se reprendía a sí mismo por no haber puesto atención a las clases de Hank. De la misma manera que su mutación estuviera en óptimas condiciones. En el cumpleaños número once de Laura se dio la fuga. Ambos iban a ir al bunque que Peter había creado con suficiente dinero (robado), ropa y comida. Además de contar con el localizador X-men.

Al ver aquellos frascos en aquel lugar que no tenía contemplado entrar, decidió quedarse. Dándole nuevas instrucciones a Laura.

Fin del Flash Back

-¡mocoso, inmaduro, estúpido, inconsciente!- estas y otra sarta de malas palabras salieron de la garganta del mayor. Peter le dejó sacar aquello- creí haberte perdido.

-Pero no lo hiciste.

-pero pudo haber pasado.

-no paso.

Ya después de aquello le abrazo y le dio un beso profundo y salvaje- no te vuelvas a ir así de mí, me hacías tanta falta.

-Viejo tranquilo- se separó del abrazo y el menor comenzó a hablar seriamente, eso de cierta manera domaba al mayor, se alejó mirando la ventana donde la niña seguía jugando en el agua- Quieras o no, tarde o temprano me iré.

Logan no quería escuchar aquella realidad pero era cierto, lo había perdido toda una vida y ahora como si nada le hablaba de aquello- ¿Cómo dices? ahora estas aquí.

Volteo de nuevo el menor recargándose en la ventana -No me cambies el tema James Howlett- Peter se había puesto serio, eso ponía los cabellos de punta al mayor- Yo me voy a morir, pero- indicando con sus ojos la ventana- ella no, ténganse el uno al otro.

Había puesto las cosas tan claras como el agua, se acercó con paso veloz a su amado tomándole de las manos- No me hables de eso ahora, que te tengo aquí- con ello pensó en aquella estúpida frase que lo condeno todo Eternamente junto a ti- así que... todo fue mi culpa.

El joven de la trenza cerro los ojos con fuerza presionando sus manos más de lo que ya estaban en las manos ajenas expresó- Si es tu culpa- mirando firmemente a los ojos, como si fuera una persona nueva desafió- ahora hazte responsable de tus palabras, cuando yo me valla estarás ahí para Laura y...-caspeo- Laura para tí- de sus ojos se desprendían perlas- La verdad, no sabía si te encontraría así, Barbón. De hecho, joder no esperaba encontrarme todo así.

Su mocoso y su extraña forma de hacer en una sola conversación serían y graciosa a la vez, no se extrañas virtudes que le dio el mundo. La expresión de Logan lo decía todo y eso produjo una risa de Peter- viejo, ya no creo tomar seriedad otra vez, espero que hayas entendido el punto.

Soltó sus manos para abrazar aquel cuerpo- si lo entiendo, pero sostengo lo que dije, ahora estás conmigo- y como una revelación- a todo esto ¿Cuántos años tienes ahora?

Esa sonrisa pícara que tanto extrañaba el viejo apareció de la nada- ¿Cuántos años tiene Laura?-

Sin pensarlo dos veces expresó- once.

Una sonrisa un poco más grande apareció- súmale uno.

El cerebro de Logar carburaba lento y más por el hecho de saber perfectamente que su amado lo había dejado a los veinticinco, sumando los once de Laura y el más uno...- ¿treintaisiete?

Peter asintió- ¿Y tú anciano?

Logan rodo los ojos mirando un poco apenado- ciento setenta y seis.

Los ojos de Peter se expandieron - ¿o sea que ya no soy un asalta tumbas?, soy un asalta sarcófagos.

-Peter, no me gusta a donde va llegar esto-

-¿Aún se te para?

-¿Peter?

-Contéstame es importante, porque yo si tengo unas ganas desde que te vi.

Logan rio a lo bajo- Averígualo tú mismo- Lo cargó hasta la cama matrimonial

.

La niña estaba fuera jugando con sus nuevos y únicos juguetes por el momento, le parecía extraño todo aquello. El agua, la tranquilidad y sobre todo la libertad. Con la dona flotante y sus lentes de sol junto con ese nuevo bañador negro dejaba las cosas fluir. Cuando un olor le llamó la atención tratando de buscar donde carajos venía. "Joder olía bien" pensó para sí, con ese lenguaje floreado de sus padres. A un con el flotador en la mano, recorrió las paredes con su nariz, hasta llegar a la recepción del hotel donde una pareja de hombres, uno encapuchado y otro con una ropa algo formal como la del Dr. Zander, este último llevaba de la mano a la causante de aquel aroma, cerrando los ojos, llegó hasta el hombro de esta.

-Hueles bien- a quien le dijo eso fue a una chica de cabellos rizados, con la miel tostada y ojos oscuros muy oscuros. Los padres no veían a la niña de cabello lacio a un estaban en aquello de las reservaciones.

-Gracias- La niña tenía una pequeña mochila de My Little Pony de la cual sacó unos pringles- ¿Quieres?

A Laura le brillaron los ojos- Claro- tomo unos tres para sí.

-Mi nombre es Eleonor pero me puedes decir Ellie- le dijo estrechando la mano.

La niña limpio sus manos en los costados de sus piernas mojadas- Laura, solo Laura.

Ellie jaló la camisa de uno de sus padres- Papá Peter, Papa D. ¿puedo entrar a la alberca ya?

El chico castaño lo pensó un poco- Primero hay que desempacar.

-Si Peter Pie lo dice, no podemos desobedecerlo- dijo el de la capucha.

-Por favor- dijó Laura la cual apenas habían notado. Teniendo a dos ojos de cachorro mirándole con fuerza.

Suspirando con resignación- Bueno. Deja buscamos el cuarto para que te pongas el bañador.

Las dos niñas sonrieron.

Laura había seguido a la pareja mientras seguía a su primera amiga Ellie- si vamos, podemos jugar con mis flotadores.

-Yo tengo unas pistolas de agua también las podemos usar.

Si...

...

.

10 años después

Una chica de cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, caminaba por un boulevard en Nueva York, hablaba un poco fuerte, casi de la misma manera que la otra persona al lado del celular:

-Viejo ya no soy una niña, deja de hablarme cada hora, estoy bien-

*Estarás en la universidad muy pronto y era tu madre la que insistía que te llamará, está un poco paranoica*// *no me eches la culpa a mí, no puedes creer que tu niña ya sea toda una señorita, el que está preocupado es él, no puede creer que seas hermosa como yo*

-Pues en vez de hablarme deberían coger y hacerme un hermanito- Los padres guardarón silencio del otro lado del monitor- adiós Viejo, adiós mamá.

Con ello colgó.

Tenía 22 años, no era muy inteligente, pero había podido al fin acabar sus estudios y entrar a la universidad, se iba a ir por la genética igual que su abuelo Charles, buscaba el salón de dirección para recoger su horario. Encontró el lugar, le habían pedido un par de firmas y llevarse la copia del horario y en ello apareció en sus fosas un aroma familiar. Agradeció a la secretaria por su eficiencia y con velocidad trataba de buscar a la persona responsable de alterar su corazón.

Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a un enorme patio muchos aromas, el hilo de escénica se estaba perdiendo. Hasta que con intensidad inundo sus pulmones al son de la brisa alborotando sus cabellos, lo recogió un poco y con los ojos cerrados buscó esquivando a la gente su nariz toco una mata de cabello- delicioso.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con un cabello castaño oscuro oculto en una trenza del mismo largo que él de la mutante, la dueña de aquella trenza solo rio- hace mucho que alguien no me saludaba de esa manera- girando, mostrando las perlas negras que tenía por ojos y sus labios gruesos- hace tiempo que no te veía Laura.

-¿Elly?-

La chica se rascó la nariz- no me digas Elly, ya no soy una niña, solo mi papá me dice así.

-Perdón, pero no puedo evitarlo tu aroma me embriaga- cubrió su rostro- perdón son elogios muy raros no te asustes.

La morena rio de nuevo- Papá también hace esa clase de comentarios a Papá Peter, así que no te preocupes, son menos perturbantes, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias- tomando la mochilla de la morena agregó- ¿Cómo te ha ido todos estos años?

-Bien llevo algunos semestres en seguridad nacional.

-¿Espía?

-como mi madre.

-ya veó, serás una gran espía y si necesitas a alguien que te enseñe artes marciales me avisas- hizo poses karatecas con sus manos.

-No te preocupes mi padre es el que se encarga de ello-Esto deprimió a la chica de garras pero si tú me quieres enseñar... no veo el problema.

Así una nueva historia surgió, una la cual no me corresponde contar pero es igual de hermosa que la primera. La inocencia siempre es bella, Logan lo supo y ahora era el turno de Laura de conocer aquella persona que le hiciera decir "Eternamente junto a tí".


End file.
